Shadow Angel
by moonshadow427
Summary: The black wings has another angel, she has very special conditions which she must follow to get out. When the time comes around again she decided to leave, and uses Riku Harada as her tamer. KRADXOC  full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Shadow Angel-

HEY YA'LL! I just had this plot bunny spazzing around in my brain so I decided to write this, this is a test chapter though so if you don't like this, I'll force the twitching bunny out of my mind and try to focus on my other stories but it think this one'll be good (evil smirk) so review if you like it!

Summary!

The Black wings has another angel, she lives by very specific conditions in which she must abide by to leave the artwork. When the time comes around again she leaves and uses Riku Harada as her tamer. This third angel's job is to try and find a way to get her brother, Dark, and his opposite to stop fighting. But with her already slightly altered view points of being Dark's sister and her possible love towards Krad, will she ever be able to get them to get along?

Chapter 1-

~Fourteen years before Dark and Krad appeared~

"DARK!" a teenaged girl screamed, swooping around a strange realm of purple, black and gray shadows.

"WHAT?" the girl smiled and dived towards the ground. The girl landed by a teen aged boy, his rich purple hair long and slightly messy and his equally purple eyes followed the girl's flying form.

"GUESS WHAT?" she shouted, hopping up and down in happiness.

"WHY ARE WE SHOUTING?" the girl smirked,

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said calmly. The purple haired teen sighed and glared at the girl,

"Okay, what's so exciting Ria?" Ria smirked and closed her eyes, putting her index fingers to her temples,

"I have seen…the future!" she said in a deep voice. Dark scoffed,

"What happened all-mighty seer?" he bowed mockingly and grinned. Without opening her eyes Ria punched him in the shoulder.

"The Niwa and Hikari families are going to have kids. Both families are going to have a boy and your family…"

"They have a girl too? Are you going to take her?" Ria frowned and gazed around the shadowy place she'd been living in for so long,

"I haven't been out in…what? 150 years?" he nodded,

"I've been in here for fifty years and I can't wait to get out, I know you hate having to take their—"

"DON'T!" she shouted, covering her ears and shaking her head so her blonde and black hair to shake around her face. She looked up at Dark, her purple eyes sad.

"I don't want to think about what I have to do to get out of here.  
>she shook her head sadly, "But I can't take it in here anymore." Her face suddenly went cold,<p>

"I have to go tell him." Dark frowned,

"He can figure it out." Ria shook her head,

"You know I have to." Dark sighed,

"Fine, be safe little sis." Ria giggled,

"Don't call me that!" Dark just laughed and went back to thinking and planning the future. Ria spread her large silver wings and took to the air.

She flew towards the area of the shadowy area that was much brighter, she kept flying until she passed though into an area of shadow and light swirled together, more like dusk, and kept going passing into an area composed of light. She took a deep breath and scanned the area,

"KRAD!" she called. She heard a growl and looked up, meeting gold eyes.

"What do you want Mistress Zaria?" Ria rolled her eyes,

"I told you to stop with the 'Mistress' thing." The blonde haired angel ignored her and started circling the female in a predatory manor. Unlike her brother Zaria had no problem turning her back on Krad.

"Well?" he pressed.

"I came to inform you that the Hikari and Niwa families will both be having a male child this generation." Krad stopped in front of Zaria, evil grin on his face,

"Good." He purred, "And females?" she dipped her head slightly,

"The Niwa family."

"And?" The silver winged angel sighed and looked into the distance,

"I haven't been out in 150 years, as much as I hate to, I will." Krad smirked,

"Good, it's much more entertaining with you around." Ria rolled her eyes and bowed mockingly,

"Why thank you." She sneered before righting herself. She closed her eyes for a minute, when she opened them she nodded to herself,

"It's time, I'll be back in a while, if you hear Dark screaming at you from the dusk zone don't kill him, just tell him I went to…free myself." Krad rolled his eyes but nodded anyway.

Ria took a deep breath and muttered under her breath in a different language, he body started to glow silver and her was gone.

"_She's lucky to be able to leave here." _Krad growled mentally and flew off.

~X~

Emiko was four months pregnant with twins, one boy and one girl. As soon as she found out she was carrying a girl she freaked.

"What's so bad about having a girl?" Kosuke had asked worriedly.

"_She_ can come and take her from me!" she growled, placing her hands on her stomach protectively.

"Who?"

"Zaria: the taker of lives."

But that was a month ago and Emiko was feeling safe that her little girl would be okay. That was until one night she felt a burning sensation and shot up in bed, tugging up her shirt in fear. There, on the left side of her body was a tiny scar in the shape of an X.

Zaria had taken her daughter's life.

Emiko couldn't help but break down in tears and curse the angel with all of her heart.

~X~

"I hate doing that." Zaria snarled to herself, returning to Dark's domain.

"Who are you going to use as a tamer?" Dark asked, once again appearing out of nowhere with a sad look on his face.

"I need someone who's going to be close to your tamer…there's a family that's going to have twin girls…the question is which one?" She closed her eyes and concentrated on the futures of the two girls.

"Ew, one's going to be girly and obsessed with you…and the other's a tomboy who thinks you're a perv…TOMBOY IT IS!" Dark sighed and shook his head,

"This family is weird, what family?" Ria frowned, debating if telling his would mess anything up…she didn't think so but she'd been wrong before.

"Can't tell." Dark sighed and surveyed his realm of darkness.

"How much longer till we get out of here?"

"Fourteen years their time." He sighed and nodded,

"I'm going to rest." He said. Ria nodded, gave him a hug and watched him fly away, turning back and going to her domain, the dusk area.

~Fourteen years later~

Dark and Krad were gone, now it was just Zaria awaiting the time she could leave this place and join with her new tamer. Finally the day came and she felt a tugging at her mind. Zaria smiled in content and allowed the blackness to swallow her.

Riku and Risa were enjoying their birthday with all of their friends. Riku had had a headache since the moment it became her official birthday but she ignored it, but it was getting worse and worse, but she kept ignoring it.

Risa had just opened her last present with a squeal of delight, it was a Phantom Dark poster (sigh).

"You have one more Riku." Daisuke said. Riku looked up in surprise, she hadn't seen it before,

"Who's it from? I already got a gift from everyone." she asked suspiciously.

Daisuke shrugged. Riku frowned and took the box from him, it was small and wrapped in a glistening silver paper. There was a tag, but all it said was 'Riku' in fancy writing. She frowned and pulled the paper off and opened the box, revealing a very realistic wolf stuffed animal.

"Huh…well thanks." She said in confusion, turning the wolf around quizzically.

Suddenly the headache came back with twice as much force and she groaned.

"I'm going to go rest." She said dizzily and stumbled upstairs.

"_Ow my head!" _she complained to herself,

"**Sorry, when I get a new tamer they get a really bad headache for about two days." **An enchanting voice said in Riku's head. She screamed in shock, calling Daisuke Niwa and her sister Risa to her.

"What's wrong?" Risa asked worriedly.

"**If you tell them you're hearing voices if your head they'll just think you're insane." **The voice sung.

"I-It's nothing, just thought I saw something outside." Riku made up quickly. Her friends excepted the answer,

"Do you need anything?" Daisuke asked, urged by Dark, though he didn't know why. Riku shook her head. As soon as they both left Riku turned to the voice,

"Who are you?" she hissed, "And why are you in my head?" the voice laughed,

"**You don't need to talk out loud Mistress Riku."**Riku blushed,

"Mistress?"

"**You're still talking out loud." **The voice warned her.

"_Fine! Happy now?"_ the voice chuckled,

"**I guess. Now, you have questions, ask away." **The voice said, her tone showing she could care less.

"_Who are you?" _the voice just laughed,

"**Such a predictable question. I am Zaria Kage." **

"_Why are you in my head?" _

"**I needed a tamer, someone close to the Niwa family and, just for an extra touch of luck, the Hikari family." **Riku frowned and rested her head on her pillow,

"_I don't know a Hikari." _Zaria giggled,

"**Of course, excuse me Mistress I forgot her got his last name changed. The boy I am glad you are at least half-way close to is Satoshi Hiwitari." **

"_Why do you need a 'tamer'?"_ Zaria grinned mentally,

"**Because I have no real shape, or at least not this time around." **Riku was starting to get interested in this strange voice,

"_What do you mean this time around? You've had your own body other times?" _Zaria went solemn,

"**Yes Mistress, but I need to do something I don't enjoy doing. And I am not going to explain what it is." **She answered her new tamer's unasked question firmly.

"_What do you look like? Do you look like me?" _Zaria laughed,

"**Go to sleep, I can talk to you there, where you can see me." **Riku's eyes started to get heavy,

"_One more question." _Zaria sighed,

"**Yes Mistress?" **

"_This headache will go away soon right?" _Zaria laughed,

"**Soon Mistress, now sleep." **Riku nodded and slipped into unconsciousness.

When she opened her eyes again she was in a large white room with a black leather couch and a matching leather chair. In the chair sat a girl about 17 with long blond hair but underneath the top layer of golden hair it was pitch black. At her feet sat a beautiful white and black wolf, much like the stuffed animal Riku just received.

"Mistress, you're awake." The woman said, opening her eyes to look at her tamer with piercing purple eyes.

"You're eyes look like Phantom Dark's." Riku said randomly. She laughed,

"I should hope so, Dark's my brother." Riku's eyebrows shot up,

"Really?" she gasped, "So does that mean he has a tamer too?" the blonde smirked,

"You're a smart one Mistress, I'm glad I chose you, you're sister seems like an airhead." Riku laughed quietly,

"She can be…so you're Zaria?" Zaria nodded,

"Yes Mistress and this is my familiar, Sahaim, he is my wings." Riku gasped,

"You're wings?"

"Yes, usually I wouldn't bother with a familiar but using my own wings would cause you pain, so I'm being nice." Ria said with a glare at her tamer.

"But…how?" The angel sighed and reached down, placing a hand on Sahaim's head. He glowed silver and disappeared, leaving behind only Zaria, a beautiful pair of silver wings coming from her back.

"Magic Mistress, we all can." Zaria said casually, keeping her formal talk.

"Who all is there?" Riku asked excitedly, this was getting interesting.

"There is Dark and Krad, both still alive, then there was Aria but she let herself die when she gave up on ever leaving that place so she became one with it and then there's me." She listed off sadly.

Aria had been Krad's sister but she refused to take any more lives and became one with the black wings.

"Who's Krad?" Zaria shook her head,

"He'll make his first appearance soon. Now tell me Mistress when is Dark's next heist, I want to see him." Riku groaned,

"Not another Risa!"

"Once again Mistress, he is my brother." Zaria told her calmly. Riku blushed and nodded,

"Right, sorry, but I don't really know, or care when he next plans to steal, how are you going to see him anyway?" Zaria grinned evilly, her eyes flashing gold.

"I will take over your body Mistress." She purred.

"WHAT?" Zaria laughed,

"All you need to do is think of someone who you love, so Daisuke Niwa, and I will be able to take over or if I need to I can take over by force, but that's much more painful." Riku was beet red,

"W-What do you mean Niwa?" Zaria smirked,

"I am you Mistress, I know all your feelings and, if my emotions are strong enough, you will know mine." Riku stared at the angel in shock.

"Now Mistress, it is morning, time for you to wake up." Riku stared at Zaria in confusion,

"But we just got here."

"Time moves differently in this realm, now wake up Mistress." Her eyes flashed gold again and a creepy smile covered her face, "Wake, or I'll decide to take over your body and _never_ _give it back_." She threatened and lunged forward. Riku screamed and snapped awake, hearing Zaria's creepy laughter in her head,

"**I also forgot to mention Mistress, even though I am Dark's younger sister I am the perfect middle between both angels so I have another personality which is much more…evil than I usually am." **Zaria explained peacefully.

"A LITTLE MORE WARNING WOULD BE NICE!" she screamed out loud,

"**You're talking out loud."** Zaria pointed out.

"I DON'T CARE!" Riku screamed loudly. Zaria just laughed.

**PLEASE REVIEW!** **I wanna know if this sounds good or not! **


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow Angel-

YAYS! I got a review! So since you people must think it's at least half-way good I will post this! I do not own DN Angel, only Zaria and my twitching plot bunny. REVIEW AGAIN!

Chapter 2-

Riku went through her day as normal, trying to ignore the feeling that someone was always watching her and the random little comments Zaria would give every once and a while or ask what something was, when you're not out of a painting for over 150 years, things change. The worst was history class, they were learning about something that happened two hundred years ago, and apparently that was during a period of time Zaria had her own body so she was chatting away about little details no one really knew about but eye-witnesses.

~X~

"**Hey! It's Satoshi! Go say hi." **Zaria commanded randomly during lunch,

"_Why?" _Zaria frowned,

"**You know how I told you that Dark and Krad had tamers?" **Riku nodded, **"Well he's a tamer and I want to say hello to his angel, Krad." **Riku sighed and walked over to the blue haired boy. Zaria was smiling happily and as soon as they got in a ten foot radius of the boy she dived out of Riku's mind and into Satoshi's making both of the teens gasp in pain.

"KRAD!" Zaria called, looking around for the angel.

"Mistress Zaria? You've been released?" She nodded at the Angel who was walking calmly out of the shadows.

"Just yesterday, has anything interesting happened?" Krad glared around his confinement area,

"This tamer is stronger than the others and, just like the others, thinks I am a parasite he refuses to let me out, even to get Dark." He spat. Zaria frowned at him,

"Too bad, my tamer got to see the other side of me yesterday, part of her thinks I'm a demon now too." Krad smirked,

"I knew you were more sadistic than you let on." The male purred,

"I NEVER SAID I ATTACKED HER! Well…I almost did and I threatened to take her body over forever…but still!" Ria tried to defend herself but Krad just smirked at her. Zaria stuck her nose up in the air and glared at Krad,

"I'm leaving." She declared and left, receiving another gasp of pain from both her tamer and Krad's.

Turns out Riku and Satoshi had started an awkward conversation about homework and it was quite obvious Riku wanted to get out of there.

"**You can go if you want now Mistress…unless you like Satoshi now." **Zaria teased.

"_It's fine!" _she smiled at Satoshi, "Well thank you, I'll leave you to your book now." She said, bowed and walked away.

She went back over to her sister and Daisuke. Once again as soon as Riku got close to Daisuke Zaria left her tamer's mind and entered Dark's place. She found her brother asleep in a large black bed. Smirking, Zaria suck over, spread her wings, flew over the bed and dropped, waking Dark up in an instant. He screamed and jumped awake, leaving Zaria laughing hysterically on the bed.

"ZARIA!" he yelled, eyes still wide in fear.

"Hi Dark!" she cooed, giving her brother a hug.

"So that _was_ you! Your tamer is Riku Harada!" Zaria smiled,

"Guilty as charged, I'm really happy I didn't choose her sister though." Zaria shuddered and gazed around his place,

"Your mental room is much nicer than Krad's." she said airily.

"WHAT? You went to see _him_ before me? I'm hurt Ria, I really am!" Ria laughed and waved him off,

"Well I've gotta go, when's your next heist?"

"Tonight. See ya there?" Zaria smiled,

"Definitely." Then she was gone.

"_Will you stop doing that? My head hurts enough as it is!"_ Zaria's tamer greeted her.

"**I apologize Mistress, I wanted to see everyone." **Zaria defended herself.

"_So that means Dark's tamer is around here? Who is it?" _Zaria sighed,

"**And here I thought you were smart, Dark's tamer is Daisuke Niwa." **

"NIWA?" she shouted, so shocked she forgot to think it. Daisuke jumped in shock,

"Y-Yes Miss. Harada?" Riku blinked in confusion and grabbed his hand,

"Come with me." She commanded and dragged the confused teen away.

"**He's going to deny it." **Zaria said calmly but Riku didn't listen.

"Yes Miss. Harada?" the red head tried again after they were safely hidden.

"What's it like?" she asked. Zaria sighed, this was pathetic.

"What's what like?" Daisuke asked, thoroughly confused and Dark was snickering manically in the back of his mind, not helping.

"To have Phantom Thief Dark in your head! Is shifting painful? Does he have a familiar too? Why did he choose you?" she asked in a rush. Dark was now roaring with laughter at his tamer's confusion and Riku's face, Zaria was laughing just as hard.

"W-What are you talking about?" Daisuke asked, _"DARK?"_

"_**Don't worry! She knows now!" **_Daisuke sighed,

"_I can see that, but how?" _

"_**Zaria. I'll tell you later, and I think you should tell her the same…I wonder if she's going to question the commander next."**_ He snickered again.

"Uh…I'll tell you later…how about you come by after school, not today but tomorrow?" Dark and Zaria froze.

"_**NO!" **_both angels screamed but their tamers ignored them.

"Okay. Well I need to go…ask Hiwitari something." She said awkwardly, not sure if he knew about Krad.

"**He does. And we are NOT going to the Niwa house, especially to talk about me and Dark!" **Zaria snarled.

"_Why not? I can visit my friends whenever I want!" _Riku shot back, pausing under a tree on her way to Satoshi.

"**I don't care if you visit your friends Mistress; it's just talking about **_**me**_** I don't want." **Riku frowned and decided to question her angel later, continuing her walk to Satoshi.

"Back again Miss. Harada?" he asked emotionlessly. Riku nodded, not caring if this seemed in any way suspicious,

"I want to know what it's like." She said quietly. The bluenett raised an eyebrow questioningly,

"What do you mean?" Riku rolled her eyes and gestured to his head,

"Him, what's it like to have him in your head…I don't actually remember his name." Satoshi looked slightly confused and shocked,

"**Krad Mistress, his name is Krad." **Zaria provided in slight annoyance,

"Krad, yah, him what's it like?" Satoshi's eyes darkened and he looked away,

"I'm guessing you've already talked to Niwa." He said slowly. Riku nodded,

"He's going to explain tomorrow." Satoshi nodded,

"The perhaps I can talk to you today." He looked into the distance and frowned, "The defenses will be useless anyway, with her there as well." He turned his eyes towards the older Harada twin, adjusting his glasses, "She is going to be going with Dark tonight correct?" Riku blanched,

"**Yes I am." **Zaria said so Riku nodded.

"Well then, why don't you walk home with me after school, I think I can answer a few questions." He said, his voice still portraying no emotion. Riku smiled and nodded,

"Thank you Hiwitari!" she smiled, bowed and hurried off to find Risa. Zaria just sat back and smirked, going to Krad's tamer first…this should be interesting.

~X~

As soon as school was over Riku found Satoshi and started to walk back with him, trying to ignore all the shocked or murderous glances she got.

"You have quite a lot of admirers." Riku pointed out after another girl glared at her.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." He said dully. Riku scoffed,

"**He just doesn't want to get close to anyone." **Zaria spoke up for the time in a while.

"_Why?" _Zaria growled, that word was getting on her nerves.

"**Like me, if Satoshi gets too close to anyone, feels love, Krad can take over much easier, it's the same with Dark. Krad is the most…violent of the three of us, he is also very protective and usually wants his tamer all to himself. If Satoshi gets too close to anyone he will probably kill that person." **Zaria explained offhandedly. Riku looked at Satoshi in terror and inched away from him, hoping he wouldn't notice, but he did.

"So she told you? About Krad and what might happen if I get too close to anyone?" Riku nodded hesitantly.

They walked the rest of the way in silence and Satoshi led Riku into his small house awkwardly and gestured to the couch while he went to make tea.

"So you have questions." He stated and Riku snapped out of her awkward silence and launched into her questioning,

"How long has he been with you? Why did he choose you? _How_ did they get in our head? What's—"

"If you want answers you're going to have to let me talk." He cut in smoothly. Riku blushed and nodded,

"Krad has been…_with_ me since my fourteenth birthday, he did not choose me he is simply passed down my family line, and how…that's a very long story." Riku frowned,

"**I can tell you that later, and I'm sure Daisuke will as well Mistress." **Zaria said calmly.

"Is shifting painful?" Satoshi twitched,

"**Wrong person to ask Mistress." **The teen's melodic voice purred,

"_Huh? Why?" _

"It depends on the method." Satoshi said, his voice stiff.

"What do you mean?" Satoshi looked away,

_/"Would she like a Demonstration Master Satoshi?"/ _Krad asked devilishly.

"**No I don't think that will be—" **

_/"I didn't mean it as a suggestion."/_ Then Krad started to force his way out. Satoshi doubled over in pain and Riku screamed,

"_WHAT'S HAPPENING TO HIM?" _She gasped, Zaria just watched calmly as Satoshi's hair grew longer, two pure white wings shot from his back, and his eyes became golden.

"W-Who are you?" Riku gasped, stumbling backwards.

"**That's Krad, tell him hello for me Mistress." **Zaria chirped,

"Z-Zaria says hello." She stuttered. Krad smirked and bowed,

"A pleasure mademoiselle and Hello to you as well Mistress Zaria." He righted himself and kept the charm on,

"I believe I may be able to be of some assistance in your quest for understanding your new situation."

"**Mistress…please tell him to stop using big fancy words, it's annoying." **Riku gave a tiny smiled,

"Zaria said to stop using big words, she says it's annoying." Krad pretended to look offended,

"I am hurt Mistress Zaria, I really am." Zaria smirked,

"**Can I talk to him Mistress, face to face?" **Riku hesitated, she saw how much pain Satoshi had been in, **"I will not force the transformation, just think of Daisuke and I will be able to take over." **

Riku blushed and nodded, picturing her secret crush's face in her mind and felt a burning sensation pass through her body. She gasped and Krad watched idly as she grew taller, her hair lengthened to the middle of her back and turn blonde and black. Her figure started to change next, it became more like a woman's, curvier with more at the chest. She wore a pair of tight black pants, light gray shirt that ended just below her ribs, and a tight fitting leather jacket. Around her neck was a simple Ying-Yang charm and a black studded collar. When she opened her eyes they were deep purple and shining with hidden sorrow, pain and mischief. She stretched and smiled blissfully,

"It's been 150 years since I last got out, _Ahhhh_ it feels good!" she moaned and went through the process of cracking almost all of her joints,

"So Krad, how's it going?" she smirked, "Goin' after my brother again tonight?" she asked reproachfully. He glared at her,

"Of course I am, that bastard is nothing but trouble." He growled,

"Now Krad you know better than to talk like that around me, my job is to get you two to _behave_ around each other and you constantly attacking him doesn't make my life any easier." She put her hands on her hips and glared at him. He stepped forward until her was towering over the shorter girl and smirked down at her, running his finger down the side of her face,

"Who ever said I _wanted_ to make your life easier?" he purred. Zaria humphed in annoyance and away, trying to hide the small blush across her face,

"_Zaria…do you like Krad?" _Riku asked suddenly, feeling her embarrassment.

"**I don't know what you're talking about Mistress." **She replied curtly and looked back up at Krad, backing up slightly, **"He is my Brother's rival and, if he wanted to be, he scares even me." **Her tamer was obviously not convinced, **"I DO NOT LIKE HIM!" **she snapped, her tamer cowered slightly and shut herself away in the back of Zaria's mind.

When Zaria focused back on the scene in front of her she jumped in shock, Krad had leaned down and was staring into her eyes curiously,

"They flashed gold." He explained, "I thought they only did that when you were angry." She nodded,

"They do. Now, about Satoshi…" she started, the boy seemed nice enough and Zaria didn't like how Krad was treating him.

"Ah yes…Master Satoshi is much stronger than the others, as I said before, but he is still in my control." He said dangerously, eyes narrowing. "Though I don't think he likes me much, such a shame." He sighed and glanced out at the darkening sky.

"It's almost time." He growled, flexing his wings. Zaria nodded,

"So it is…Sahaim!" the silver wolf appeared by her side, don't ask how, just say it was magic.

"Why hello Sahaim, it's been a while." Krad said pleasantly. The wolf bowed his head and looked up at his master, when she nodded her transformed and became her wings.

"How surprised is Satoshi that you're being civilized?" Krad chuckled,

"Quite." Zaria smiled as well and flexed her wings happily,

"Well I'm going to go ahead and catch up with Dark, sorry to say it but I'm still going to try and stop you two from fighting." He frowned at her,

"Why are you sorry? You seem to enjoy making my life just as difficult as I enjoy making yours." She shrugged,

"Don't know." She muttered,

"_You so like him." _Riku sang.

"**MISTRESS RIKU!" **Zaria shouted back in distress before taking off. Krad stared after his rival's sister with a smirk, Dark would notice the feather in her jacket even if she didn't.

~X~

"DARK!" Zaria squealed in a perfect imitation of her Tamer's sister.

Riku groaned and Dark jumped in terror, spinning around to face his stalker, but when he saw his sister he smiled but it slipped when a flash of white caught his eye. He flew forward and plucked a white feather from the pocket of her jacket. Zaria stared at it with wide eyes,

"Why'd he put that there?" she wondered out loud, making to grab the feather from her brother.

"You were with him?" Dark growled, his fist clenching around the white feather angrily.

"Yes, Mistress Riku went to talk to Satoshi, Krad came out and then we talked." Zaria explained dully. "Can we go now?" she whined, changing the subject. Dark's eyes lit up instantly at the mention of his theft and nodded, spreading his wings and taking off.

Through the entire theft Riku was freaking out, she hadn't realized her other half was a thief as well, but also a hunter so unlike Dark if she came up on a guard she would attack them and render them unconscious, laughing the entire time.

"_HOW ARE YOU SO CALM ABOUT THIS?" _Riku screamed for the tenth time,

"**How are you so freaked about this Mistress?" **Zaria shot back, darting into the target room with Dark.

"Hey Krad!" she yelled in greeting. Krad nodded curtly and glared at Dark, the bracelet he was supposed to be stealing clasped safely around his wrist.

"_Oh darn, looks like you two can't get it, LET'S GO!" _Zaria just laughed and looked at Dark, a simple nod and they both knew what to do. Zaria shot forward, while Dark took to the sky. Automatically Krad watched his other half with more enthusiasm than his sister so she was able to tackle him.

"Mine." She breathed, taking the bracelet off of his arm. The hunter seemed a little shocked but got up quickly, glaring at the girl, now not prepared for when Dark attacked him from behind.

"See ya Kraddykins!" Dark yelled before taking off, Zaria at his heels.

Zaria veered off and went to the Harada house, flying into Riku's window. The blonde yawned and wandered around the room, looking at pictures and such, Sahaim trotted after her.

"_Can you give me my body back?" _Riku whined. Zaria nodded,

"**Of course Mistress." **Then she released her hold on Riku's body. The middle schooler groaned and collapsed in her bed, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. 


	3. Chapter 3

Shadow Angel-

HEY! I got another review so I'm finally getting around to working on this! I'm trying to update all of my stories (I have like…10 I'm still writing) and I have a weird thing about writing chapters under seven pages long so I have to write at least seventy pages for all my stories (groan) but I still love writing, it's just getting harder to switch from DN Angel to say…Harry Potter, but even harder to go from one DN Angel story to another, I get confused T^T. ANYWHOO! Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it and _**REVIEW! **_

Chapter 3-

As soon as Riku woke up the next morning she knew something was up with Zaria, she seemed high strung and fidgety,

"_Is something wrong Zaria?" _she questioned, getting ready.

"**Nothing at all Mistress…nothing at all…" **she said shakily, obviously worried about something, but Riku didn't push it.

"RIKU!" Her sister's voice called shrilly, Zaria twitched and the younger Harada barged into their room.

"HEY! Knock first!" Riku shouted at her sister, finishing buttoning up her blouse.

"I just needed to make sure you were awake." She giggled before sitting down on her bed, staring longingly at her Dark poster, Zaria had been hard pressed to not rip that down, it was creeping her out.

"I can't believe _my_ Mr. Dark had some other girl with him last night!" she said, sitting up and frowning, "Who does she think she is?"

"**Please try and secretly talk some sense into that girl Mistress." **Zaria groaned.

"Well uh…from what I saw they seemed to interact more like siblings than…a couple." Riku made up wildly, hoping it was believable.

"Ya think?" Risa asked, chocolate brown eyes wide with hope.

"Of course I do now leave, I want to get ready." Riku chased her sister out of her room, feeling slightly panicked because her angel was.

"_Are you _sure_ you're okay Zaria?" _

"**I AM ABSOLUTLY FINE I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU MAKE YOU THINK DIFFERENTLY!" **she 'said' very loudly, her voice shaky.

"_Riiight…"_ Zaria grumbled under her breath as Riku went through her daily routines, extra jumpy.

"Hey Riku—"

"AHH!" Riku screamed, spinning around to face her sister.

"Uh…are you okay?" Riku nodded mentally cursing her jumpy angel,

"Yah I just had a strange dream last night and it made me jumpy." Risa, being an idiot, accepted her sister's answer and smiled broadly.

"Guess what?" Riku sighed,

"What?"

"**Two nights says it has something to do with Dark." **Zaria spoke up, a little less jumpy at the moment,

"_Two nights?" _

"**Sure, I get the body for two nights." **Riku thought it over,

"_Deal." _Zaria smirked.

"MR. DARK SENT IN ANOTHER WARNING LETTER! HE'S GOING TO BE AT THE MUSEUM _TONIGHT!" _Riku groaned, and Zaria did a mental happy dance.

"Don't expect me to go with you again!" Riku warned her sister. Risa scowled,

"Fine, I'll just ask Niwa then." At the name 'Niwa' Zaria went back into panic mode,

"Yah…cause you'll definitely meet him then…" Riku grumbled, glancing at the clock.

"Oh crap! I'm going to be late!" she gasped, Zaria jumped on the chance to be able to _do _something.

"**Mistress Riku! Let me take over! I can stay in your form and we can run there!" **she said hurriedly. Riku hesitated,

"**If you don't were going to be late…" **Zaria hinted. Riku gave in,

"_Fine, just make sure we aren't caught!" _

"**Yes Mistress! Thank you Mistress!" **Riku grumbled and nodded.

"Well see ya Risa!" Riku called, running from the door. Midstride Zaria took over and when Riku opened her eyes they were a shining purple, a cocky smirk now on her face.

"_We're not gonna make it!" _Riku wailed. Zaria's smirk grew, happy to have some reason to relieve the tension from her muscles, even if they weren't actually hers.

"**Have faith Mistress, of course we will." **Riku didn't believe the angel one bit so Zaria put on a burst of speed, now sprinting straight through the town, avoiding people with ease.

She was so lost in the thrill of running she would've run into a certain blue haired boy if Riku hadn't said something.

"_LOOK OUT!" _Zaria gasped, dug her feet into the ground and, when she almost toppled over, performed a perfect flip in a way that kept her tamer's underwear hidden.

"S-Sorry." She muttered, not looking at the commander.

"It's quite alright…Zaria." Purple eyes met ice blue and she couldn't help but smirk,

"Am I really that obvious?" he adjusted his glasses,

"You just sprinted for quite a distance and are not out of breath and your reflexes gave you away."

"Hm…I need to work on that. Well bye! Tell Krad I said hi!" she chirped, waving and jogging away.

/_"She is quite an interesting person."/ _Krad commented, waking up when he heard her voice.

"**That she is." ** Satoshi replied stiffly, never liking talking to his curse.

~X~

"_Stop being so fidgety!" _Riku shouted at her 'curse'.

"**I'm sorry Mistress but I can't help it!" **Zaria whined. **"AH! Only two periods left!" **she screamed.

"_Until what?" _

"**Until school ends Mistress!" **Riku sighed and focused on her lessons.

"—Ku! RIKU!" Riku blinked and jumped back.

"Risa! What are you doing?"

"_Trying_ to talk to you!" Her younger sister snapped, hands on hips and leaning over her desk.

"S-Sorry I zoned out." Riku laughed awkwardly but Daisuke, who she just noticed, gave her a kind knowing smile.

"You're like Niwa!"

"EH?" they both gasped, thinking she had somehow discovered both their secrets.

"Yah! You're always spacing out and stuff!" They both let out a sigh of relief and laughed.

The day seemed to fly by, much to the two dark(-ish) angles.

"Ready Ms. Harada?" Daisuke asked kindly.

"_**NO!" **_Dark and Zaria screamed.

"_WHY?"_ The tamers screamed back.

"_**You don't want to know!" **_they responded.

"_I don't know why your so worried Dark! Is there something wrong about that girl Zaria?" _

"_**You **_**really**_** don't want to know!" **_

"_Daaark!" _ he whined.

"_**Trust me, this is something better left unsaid." **_He said, strangely serious.

"C'mon Niwa!" Riku called, pulling him forward.

"**MISTRESS! Please don't do this!" **Zaria pleaded.

"_The more you tell me I shouldn't learn about it the more curious I get!" _Riku sung.

Before Riku could take another step she felt a surge of 'evil' energy.

"_Zaria! W-What are you doing?" _

"**No!" **she snarled.

"_I hate that side of you! Stop it!"_

"**Some secrets are meant to be kept **_**secret**_**!" **she hissed poisonously.

Riku started to ignore her curse and pulled Niwa ahead, going towards his house.

"Ms. Harada! I'm not to sure about this anymore…"

"_**THANK YOU!"**_

"Don't wimp out on me Niwa!" she laughed, tugging on his hand.

"_**NO!"**_

"O-Okay then. Maybe my parents have some information on her since I doubt Dark or Zaria are going to tell us anything."

"_**EVEN WORSE! And no, no I'm not." **_ Each angel told their tamers**.**

"_You seemed to have stop using honorifics."_ Riku commented

"**When you piss me off this much you are **_**not**_** my Mistress." **Zaria snarled. **"Besides at the moment I am not the Zaria you are used to." **Riku shuddered at her tone and kept walking.

"Mom! I'm home?" Daisuke called, "Oh and Ms. Harada, I apologize if there are any traps." Riku frowned and stepped forward,

"Oh it's fine." She laughed only for the floor to drop out. Riku screamed but Zaria took the chance and took over the body, flying easily through the traps and pulling Daisuke with her.

"You're Zaria!" Zaria looked at the red haired boy and smirked, putting him down and bowing.

"A pleasure Master Daisuke." She purred looking up at him with cold golden eyes. He lept back in fear.

"_T-They look like Krad's eyes!" _Daisuke gasped. Dark groaned,

"_**Don't worry she's just mad right now, when she calms down they'll go back to purple." **_Dark replied, totally calm.

Though what surprised Dark was that Zaria gave Riku their collective body, Riku's eyes flashed gold once before settling back on their auburn color.

"That was strange." She muttered, massaging her temple.

"Sorry Ms. Harada, my parents set up these traps to test me." He laughed, checking the door handle before walking in.

"Hey Mom." He called

"Oh sweetie I knew you could make it!" Emiko cooed, hugging her son tightly.

"Oh and Riku, how nice to see you! I didn't know you were coming!" she cast her son a slightly disapproving glance.

"Sorry I forgot to tell you." He muttered,

"Well that's okay, I'll get you some tea!" she scurried away.

"Thanks Mom!"

"Thanks Mrs. Niwa!" they both sat down in the living room, discussing idle things until Emiko came back.

"Hey Mom can we ask you something?" Daisuke asked, taking a cup of tea.

"Sure honey! Anything!"

"_**No! Don't ask her!" **_Zaria and Dark yelled, Dark's voice was more panicked while Zaria's was fearful as well as angry.

"Do you know who the angel Zaria is?" Emiko froze, her hand twitching to the scar on her stomach.

"Why do you want to know about that _monster?_" Zaria flinched,

"**Ooo, that hurt. It's not like I **_**want**_** to do it." **She grumbled,

"_Huh? What are you talking about?" _

"R-Riku! A-Are y-you _her_ tamer?" Emiko gasped. Riku blinked,

"What's so bad about her?" Said tamer asked, confused. The only thing she ever really feared about Zaria was her other golden eyed side.

"Has she ever told you how she's released from the black wings?" Emiko's voice was deadly calm and her eyes were closed. Riku shook her head,

"She always avoided that topic." Emiko barked out a cold laugh,

"She's been said to be smart, I guess they're right. Zaria and Krad's sister Aria, were both created with a special curse, they are only allowed out of the Black Wings under _special_ circumstances. As I have learned Aria, being much kinder despite being Krad's sister, gave up on completing the task that was forced on her and became one with the Black wings forever. Zaria on the other hand continued with her task and kept leaving the Black wings, returning, then leaving again."

"What was the condition?" Riku asked, curious about the angel in her head. Said angel had been chanting 'no' under her breath since Emiko started talking.

"There are two different options depending on how things line up. She could either have a tamer or her own body, the tamer is more usual though." Daisuke frowned,

"So what's the condition?" he urged his mother on. She took a deep breath and looked straight into Riku's eyes.

"She takes the life of an unborn baby girl." Riku and Daisuke gasped in horror.

"_I-Is this true?" _Riku asked Zaria hesitantly. Zaria had slipped into a forced calm, she showed no emotions, just calm.

"**Yes Mistress. To escape from the Black wings I must, to put it bluntly, kill a baby girl." **

"But that's not all." Both teens stared at her with wide eyes, how could it get any worse?

"They could not take just any family's child or they would never stay in the black wings." Tears welled up in both of their eyes.

"No…" Dai gasped but Emiko kept going.

"They must take the life from either a Niwa or a Hikari. If they take a life from both families they have their own body until both Dark and Krad return to the black wings. If they take only one life they join a tamer."

"So does that mean…" the red haired male couldn't continue, horrified when his mother nodded,

"I _was_ going to have twins, you would've had a sister Dai but she took her from me." Tears were falling freely from Daisuke's eyes now and Riku was close.

"Did you know Dark?" he asked out loud. Dark formed a projection of himself and sighed,

"_**Yes Dai, I knew, she's my sister, I know what she has to go through every time she wants to leave the Black Wings, she hates it." **_Zaria was hesitant but she formed a projection as well.

"**I really do hate it. I hate having to kill a little girl every time I want to get out of that… that **_**hell**_**." **She spat, eyes flashing gold before settling back to purple.** "I am sorry for what I did Emiko but—" **

"There is no way you can make this any better." Riku sobbed angrily. "How many times have you left the Black Wings?" Zaria sighed,

"**I have lost count Mistress." **

"How many times have your own body?"

"**I have lost count Mistress, I may have been in the Black Wings for 150 years but I still had the 250 before that that I tried to escape as much as possible." **She explained softly, glancing at Dark's projection desperately.

"_**Sorry Sis, you knew this was coming and I don't think there's much I can do." **_She nodded, excepting her 'fate'.

"You…are a sick creature. I can't believe I thought you were actually _okay!_" Riku said, her voice rising in volume as her rage rose as well.

"**Now Mistress—" **

"NO! I hate you! I never want to see you again and I never want the _world _to see you again!" she roared. Dark and Zaria froze both of their minds flashing to one person who was possibly in the same situation: Krad. The siblings looked at each other in horror.

Dark knew full well about the destructive rage that Zaria could slip into, she usually went on a rampage around the time that Dark or Krad were about to leave but she couldn't either because she chose not to take a life or there were no girls conceived that generation. If she was forced to stay within the confines of Riku's head she would most likely snap and fall permanently to her more aggressive side.

"_**Riku that is not a good idea. You know about Krad and how…homicidal he is." **_Riku nodded, still fuming. _**"Well Zaria can get like that when confined to an area for long periods of time." **_He warned but Riku would hear none of it.

"Hiwitari is fine, distant, but fine. I can hold back this _murder_." Zaria flinched and looked away, hiding the golden tint that was threatening to overcome her eyes.

She knew it and so did her brother: if she was locked up like Krad she would begin to act like him, there was no question about it. 

**A/N- Tell me what you think and REVIEW! **


End file.
